Between the world with HIM and HER
by MissxEnchanted
Summary: Yuki is going away for more than three month now. How will the girl survie without him? Will Kyo take this as a chance? Will Yuki call her, and say I 3 you?
1. Romance at the train station

Hope ya all like this fic! Thx!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Yuki-Kun" said the girl at the train station, the wind blows her dark brown hair, she cant help her tears   
coming down her cheeks. "I will miss you"  
  
"I will miss you too Tohru" Yuki said, he tried to smile a little to make the girl feel better, but deep in   
his heart, he knows this will be a hard time for him, since he cant see the girl he had always loved   
all summer long. He huged her, and without another word, he turned around.  
  
"Yuki!" Tohru cried, " Call me!"  
  
"I will" He replied, his heart breaks as soon as he hears her voice.  
  
Tohru just standed there, heart-broken, she feels her legs getting weak, and then.....   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tohru woke up in her room, she looked at the celing, her head feels so hot, remembering what had   
happened she cried again,  
  
"Tohru, dont cry okay?" Kyo came in the room with an ice bag, he gently put it on her head, seeing   
Kyo, she suddenly feel better, and seeing his shining eyes, genlt touch, she wiped off her tears and   
smiled.  
  
She was so sweet, Kyo thought, I would die to be that baka bastard.   
  
All afternoon, Kyo was always with Tohru, they laughed, joked, they had fun, Tohru had forgot about   
Yuki, not that she didnt miss him, its just that Kyo is here, it will be so mean to let him see her cry,   
and he tried so hard to make her happy. She didnt show it, but she understand it all.  
Until the phone rang.......  
  
" Hello?" Shigure answered." Yes, but....." he said  
  
"Who is it?" Tohru asked  
  
"It better not be....." Kyo said angrily, his heart jumped.  
  
" It's Yuki," Shigure said "but you dont have to answer it if you dont want to Tohru" he added  
  
Tohru's smile faded, she thought for a moment, then said " Give me the phone please"  
  
Everyone's Slient.  
_________________________________________________________________________________ 


	2. The phone call

Tohru carefully picked up the phone, trying not to cry, she answered "hello?"  
  
There was slience, then "Honda-san, its me, Yuki, how are you?"  
  
Hearing his gentle, shivered voice, her heart broke in to many little pieces,   
but she did not show it, since she had Kyo and Shigure around, but Yuki,   
had no one to reach for....  
  
"Yuki......." she continued "Yuki-kun! I'm really good! So how it is there over at   
America?"  
  
Yuki was pretty surpised by her voice of joy and happiness, as he replied   
" The view its certainly pretty indeed, but I miss the cherry blossms already,  
so whats going on over there? Is that stupid baka bugging you again?"  
  
" Kyo-san? No, of course not, not at all, in fact, his been so sweet lately   
since you were gone." then she wished she never had say those words.  
  
Yuki's heart shivered, at first he didnt know what was wrong, then he realized   
that this was the feeling he never had before, this was.........jealousy. For   
a moment, all he wanted to do was to tell her that he loved her all along,   
how he felt for her, and how his afriad to lose her, but he didnt have the courage.  
  
"Oh, I see" he said weakly  
  
"Yuki-kun...." Tohru begin  
  
"ye-yeah?" He was afraid of her, afraid of what she was going to say.  
  
Slience  
  
"Never mind, I'm so proud of you that you can go to America to study, doesnt that   
cost a lot for you to call?"   
  
"Yeah, I guess, but I wish you were here with me."  
  
"Yeah, I guess.."Tohru replied  
  
"Well..."  
  
"Yea....."  
  
"Well, I guess I will go now..."  
  
"Ok, take care Yuki"  
  
"I'll call again"  
  
After hanging up the phone, Tohru burst out crying in the room right there by   
the phone, she's been trying to hold it, and now she's let it out.  
  
Kyo came by her, he just sat beside her, he didnt say anything. Shigure   
notice the "scene" and went out of the room, and Kyo did something he had never   
done before- he held her in his arms. 


	3. The overheard Conversation

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The sun shining in Tohru's eyes, when she woke up, she found herslef sleeping on the couch,  
Kyo was sleeping on the floor next to her. His eyes closed, he was sleeping like a baby, he was with her   
all night. He didnt leave, Tohru was so impressed by this "new" Kyo. She put a blanket on him and left   
to the restroom.  
  
When she came back, Kyo was already awake, in fact, he was having this sort-of agrument with   
Shigure, she know she wasnt suppose to be listening, but she did,  
  
" So how was your night?" Shigure ask sarcasticlly  
  
"What are you talking about?" Kyo asked  
  
"You know what I'm talking about, you stupid cat!"  
  
"What??" Kyo asked again  
  
"If Yuki was here, you cant never SLEEP IN THE SAME ROOM WITH HER! If Yuki was here, he would   
have kicked your ASS!" Then he regret saying those harsh things.  
  
As Tohru heard these words, she was about to go to the kitchen and stop the fight. But Kyo didnt look like as   
he used to, he didnt look angry, in fact, he looked upset, Shigure didnt get it.  
  
Kyo begin " Look, its not my falut that Tohru is sad because of that baka bastard, I would die just to make   
Tohru happy, but its impossible now since his position cant be replaced, so lets not fight right now ok? We   
need to do our best to make her feel better. I know what your thinking, No, my main purpose is not to take   
the chance and make her fall for me, its to make her feel like Yuki is still here, to make her think that nothing   
had changed. DAMN, I would have never went to America if I were him." After that, he wondered if   
the main purpose part was really true.  
  
Shigure's mouth fell open, ' THIS CANNOT BE KYO!' he thought, but it WAS Kyo, and he was talking in   
a normal tone, and he did tell the truth from what he heard, he cant figure out why, he just cant, Kyo had   
NEVER acted like this before. He was stupid and carefree, but now, his finally acting like a man. Shigure  
have to agree that he was right.  
  
"Uh......."  
  
" WHAT NOW?"  
  
He was acting like him self again, Tohru was surprised by what he said too, she never thought Kyo was   
so sweet and understanding, like Yuki. And while she was thinking about Yuki, Kyo's picture keeps poping out  
and she didnt get why.  
  
Tohru came to the kitchen.  
  
"Morning! Your soooo pretty today!" Shigure said  
  
"Shut up you perv." Like Kyo  
  
"Thanks!" Tohru pretended to be as happy as she could, but inside she wondered if she was really pretending,   
or was she actually happy about what Kyo said?  
  
Tohru cooked the breakfast and ate.  
  
The sun is so pretty today, she said to her self.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	4. Fight or not?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kyo sat on the roof by himself, thinking.  
  
"Mind if I join you, Kyo-kun?" Tohru came   
  
"Ha- hai" Kyo answered  
  
Tohru sat next to him, her cheeks turning red, then she said " Thanks"  
  
"For what, Tohru-chan?"  
  
"Everything" She answered  
  
Kyo didnt know what she was talking about, he didnt know that she overheard him talking, but he was happy,   
yeah, happy.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After dinner that night, Shigure and Kyo was taking a walk in the park, while Tohru was home alone, she felt   
really uncomfortable, she thought of all the good times she spent with Yuki, suddenly, she started crying for no   
reason.  
  
Kyo came back and saw her crying   
  
" You stupid dog! I knew we shouldnt have left her! What are you, NUTS? Look what you've done!" He yelled  
  
" Dont blame me! Blame your self, you never should have left her!"   
  
Both of them are angry at each other, Tohru thought it was her falut and cried even harder, they stopped agruing   
and tried to comfort her.  
  
"I'm alright" she said  
  
"No your not, tell us, what happened?"  
  
"Nothing, its nothing Kyo-kun, I'm just a feeling a little weird today, thats all" she answered back.   
  
"This isnt right!" Kyo said quickly, Shigure winked at him, then he realized whats wrong, "Baka!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The phone ring.  
  
"Hello?" Shigure answered  
  
"Yes, this is Yuki, um, can I speak to Tohru for a second please?"  
  
Shigure was slient for a minute, he thought about the things Kyo had said, then he answered "Look, Yuki, I dont   
think this is a good time.."  
  
Yuki seems to get a little mad, he said " Bad time? Yea, Kyo and Tohru's alone time, right? I knew it, somethings   
wrong and you wont tell me, everyones hiding from me now, like I'm all left out, like I was not ever a part of this   
family at all!"  
  
"Yuki, I'm not hiding ANYTHING, its just that since you left, Tohru had been really upset lately, we are trying our   
best to make her feel better, I guess you understand what I mean, we all miss you, Yuki, especially Tohru, I'm   
not saying you are bugging her or anything, but its just that everytime you call, she thinks about you, and everytime   
she thinks about you, she gets sad, you dont want to see her sad, do you?"  
  
" Oh, I see now....... Fine, I'll go now then"  
  
Yuki hung up the phone, he wonder why his so happy all of the sudden, maybe is because of what Shigure said,   
did Tohru really miss him? Did something happen to her and Kyo? Can he actually tell his feelings to her someday?  
Is it too late now?   
  
Love, is so confusing sometimes........  
__________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
THX FOR READING! I dont know what to write in the next chapter, lets put it this way, what do you want me to   
put in the next chapter? ^_^ 


	5. The apperance of a new girl

I havent wrote in a long time. Thanks for voting, looks like this Doggie Person really hates Kyo, its okay I can understand, becuase I HATE Tea from Yu-Gi-Oh, lol, but that doesnt mean I can do all those downers, lol, but I will count your vote as a YT, and thanks for reviewing! I'm sosososo happy that you guys like my story! .!  
  
Yuki sat next to the window, his eyes filled with tears as he thinks about Tohru, then he heard a knock on the door.  
  
"Y-Yes?" Yuki said as he opens the door and saw a beautiful girl next to his door, she had shining blue eyes, long blond hair, she didn't look Japanese, but she was really pretty.  
  
" Um, excuse me, can I please come in?" she asked, and without an answer, she came in.  
  
Another second, Yuki heard sounds from outside of the doors, something like ' WE LOVE SARAH! SHES THE BEST! WE LOVE HER!'  
  
The girl started talking " Hi, my name is Sarah, I've been trying to avoid them for centuries."  
  
" Hello, I'm Yuki, the new student"  
  
" Oh, so your the new student everyone is talking about right now huh? I see"  
  
Then she walked around and checked out Yuki head to toe. Yuki blushed, but he was used to this kind of treatment that the girls give him.  
  
" Everyone's talking about?" Yuki said with a laugh " Am I suppose to be happy about that?"  
  
" Yes, most of the girls in my class thinks your cute" Sarah said without a trace of embarrassment. Yuki was a bit impressed.  
  
" Well thanks"  
  
She smiled, that smile was so similar to the girl he know so well, then he begin to think about Tohru, Sarah begin " Well, I guess it's time to go, sorry to bother you."  
  
Yuki had no idea why he felt like this, he didn't know why, maybe it's because his been alone for so long, his heart, once was as hot as the stove, has turned cold, or maybe its because he hadn't talked to anyone in person for a long time, there are reasons, but the only thing Yuki said, was " Do you mind stay for a while?"  
  
The girl was, as Yuki can tell, very outspoken, because she said "Yes" without thinking.  
  
Sarah and Yuki talked a lot since then, they talked about life, love, friendship, studies, they were almost best friends. But Yuki believed that there was something between them that he just couldn't explain.  
  
And at the same time, but different country, another girl is having the same experience Yuki is having........  
  
"Morning Kyo-kun" Tohru said as she widened her beautiful eyes.  
  
"Morning" Kyo said with a yawn  
  
"Breakfast is almost ready" A smile crossed Tohru's face as she said it.  
  
Shigure's face turned grey as soon as Tohru entered the kitchen.  
  
"What's wrong?" Tohru asked  
  
"Well-" Shigure begin. "OUCH!" then he yelled  
  
Kyo had poked him as a sign of saying " If you make her cry, I'll kill you"  
  
"Yuki is going to stay at America for more than three months, exactly how long I don't know, but more than three month... I think" He finished, by the time he was finished, Torhu's eyes are watery, she ran, and Kyo catched her, and you know what that means....  
  
"POOF!"  
  
"I'm so sorry Kyo...."  
  
"O its alright! Just please dont cry, I'll kill Shigure for you"  
  
"No........ no Kyo-kun..... Thanks..... really....... for everything....."  
  



	6. Their own stories

Wow, I haven't update this in like a YEAR, and people are STILL reviewing, so that's what made me get back on my lazy ass and start writing again. So where were we last time? Ah, I see, so let's continue from there. :P Anyways, I'm not really that familiar with this story now, so the writing style and the background information might be a little bit different, remind me if there is something wrong with this, I will fix it immediately, meanwhile, enjoy the story!  
  
Yuki awoke with a start; he had a dream, a weird dream, to be exact. He dreamt about him getting close to a girl, whom he thought was Tohru, under the cherry blossoms, he was getting close to her, closer, and closer, he could almost see her eyelashes when she looked up, and he realized that it wasn't Tohru, it was Sarah. He then woke up; there was something about that dream that almost seemed like a message to him. Then he heard a knock knock on the door, and he didn't need to guess who it was.  
  
"YUUUKIII!!!! Get up, get up!! Rise and shine! You promised to study Japanese with me today you little-  
  
Yuki had already held opened the door, fully dressed, of course.  
  
"Morning hyper girl, what's that you're holding?" He asked, he had already gotten used to the American slants, taught by Sarah herself.  
  
"What do you think? Sex torture devices?! No, no! I'm joking!" She added because of the look on Yuki's face.  
  
"Scared me." He whispered.  
  
"Well, it's a Japanese dictionary, you promised to study Japanese with me today, remember?" She asked  
  
"Yes, of course, let's go down to breakfast and we'll get started." He replied with calmness.  
  
"No need," she said, "I've got something for you right here." And she went out the door and came back with a tray, with what she calls a "complete breakfast", which include, milk and toast.  
  
"Eat it while it's still hot." She told Yuki.  
  
"You, you silly girl, you." He said with a laughter that didn't reach his cold, icy purple eyes.  
  
As they ate, they talked about their futures, and something they had never talked about before. Tohru.  
  
"Well, you know, she's ONLY all over your room." Sarah said.  
  
"Er...she's just this... really... talented and sweet girl back in my home."  
  
"I can see that, your girlfriend?" She asked, somehow awkwardly, as if she was expecting him to say something in return, something also awkward, but Yuki wasn't good at this, he did not know how to reply, talk flirtatiously like how she does around other guys, he thought of himself as another one of her guy friends that she plays around with. He never really looked at her this way.  
  
"Well, we're not really...I mean... we're just... I don't...err...I didn't...you know..." Before he realized, he was blushing, in a shy way. She just laughed.  
  
"Is it serious?" She asked again.  
  
"What's serious?" He asked.  
  
"Well, you know...you...and...her" She said awkwardly. This was strange, Yuki wanted to end this conversation about her, but she kept talking, and it was rude to tell her he doesn't want to talk about it, so he stayed quiet.  
  
"We're not exactly...together... I mean...we're more of good friends, than actually, you know." He answered; he wasn't going to answer more of his personal life questions.  
  
"Oh, all right then" She closed the conversation cheerfully and finished this discussion.  
  
[Meanwhile at Shigure's house]  
  
Tohru came down stairs; everyone looked at her and stayed quiet. They knew what happened. Ayame and Haru had came over just for her because they too, heard what happened, and knew that she hadn't came downstairs for two days after what Shigure told her.  
  
"Gomen." She said softly, blushing a bit of embarrassment.  
  
"No," Kyo said, in the same soft voice, "this isn't your fault, I know how you feel."  
  
"You do?" Shigure asked.  
  
"SHUT UP!" Kyo yelled, everyone jumped.  
  
But Tohru, on the other hand, laughed. Hard.  
  
"Wh-what are you laughing at?"  
  
"I'm sorry, I just haven't laughed like this in so long, I almost forgot how it felt. I'm really sorry everyone, I shouldn't have let everyone down. I don't know why I felt so bad about Yuki not coming back, but it's just another few months, right? So I mean, Kyo-kun and Shigure-San and everybody else has been so nice about it, I don't think I should let them down." She whispered, then went to the kitchen and started making food.  
  
Ayame coughed. "HO HO HO! Hear hear! How feisty!"  
  
"Shut it." Haru told him.  
  
"Well...now that we know she's okay, we can go now." Haru said.  
  
"I wonder...if...." Kyo muttered to himself.  
  
"I know what you're thinking." Shigure said, in a serious voice. Thanks guys, really, for the REVIEWS, g0sh its so nice to c0me bakk ehn see the nice reviewz again, im THINKING of making it SY ehn TK, thts where its G0ING, buh im not sure. Neways, thanks guys! :D 


End file.
